Past to Future
by DancingFireStar
Summary: Another love story filled with romance and drama. Quite a few pairings, I hope you can keep up. This is a college version of our Hime Team as they find and battle through love and friendship.


Chapter 1.

 _Summer – August_

Tokyo University

It was a hot summer day at a high of 91 degrees, with the sun burning down the backs of students. A brunette haired girl is found saying her farewells to her parents as she unpacks her suitcase from her car. Her parents get into their car and make a long 4 hour drive back to their home in Kyoto.

The young girl takes her suitcase and makes her way into the main building of Tokyo University. She is amazed at the large amount of students crowding the inside and tries to find her way to the student center.

As she makes her way over after getting lost for 30 minutes, she sees an orange haired girl yelling at a blonde haired young man. He is laughing and apologizing to her for an unknown reason.

The oranges haired girl notices the brunette and introduces herself as Mai. "You must be a freshman here for your dorm key right?". "Yes, I am. I got lost trying to find this places", Shizuru responded.

"Yeah I used to get lost too when I first started here", Mai replied. "This is Yuuichi, he can get you your key and escort you to your room", she finished.

"Thank you, Mai. Nice to meet you Yuuichi, I'm Shizuru", she held out her hand for him to shake. "The pleasure is all mine", he said charmingly as he shook her hand, but Shizuru just laughed it off.

"Let me take you to your room and show you around a bit", Yuuichi offered. Shizuru followed behind the tall young man, as he gave her a tour of large buildings. "You're going to love it here, I'll introduce you to my friends so you don't feel lonely. Mai and I have both been studying here since last August", he explained. "How do you two know each other", Shizuru questioned. "We're both studying the same major, and we had a class together our first semester", Yuuichi replied.

"Oh I see, I hope I can make friends with people in my classes", Shizuru sighed. In high school she didn't have many friends, because she was overweight and had braces as well as glasses. She was your typical nerd that was always alone, except she had one person she called friend. Shizuru had her senpai who graduated one year before her and left her alone. Although she missed her senpai, Shizuru worked hard during her last year to lose weight and finally got rid of her braces.

She is now slim and toned up from working out every day and eating healthy. Occasionally she would wear glasses, but most of the time she wore contacts. This is one of those days that she wore contacts. Shizuru looked like a model with her hair tied up in a ponytail. She wore a white t-shirt and blue skinny jeans rolled up slightly at the ankle with a pair of dark blue converse.

Currently, she only carried one suitcase as her other items were stored in her car. When the sun goes down she will retrieve her other items, because it is too hot right now.

"Okay, we're here. This is your dorm room which you will be sharing with one other person", Yuuichi told her. Shizuru took her key out and opened the door to find an empty room. She stepped inside and examined the area. It was composed of 2 bed rooms, a small kitchen, a small living room with a TV, and a love seat in front of the TV.

"I have to get back and help Mai with the other new students, hopefully I see you when the semester starts. Good luck and have fun, oh and welcome to Tokyo U!" he then took his leave and left Shizuru alone.

 _Wow this place is so clean, I wonder what my roommate will be like. I hope they aren't a slob who will expect me to clean up after them. Well, seeing as they will be the only person I interact with most, I should at least try to get to know them._

Shizuru started unpacking her suitcase in one of the rooms as she pondered about the type of roommate she will have. After she finished unpacking she looked out the window and noticed that the sun was starting to set but it was still too bright to get her other suitcase and boxes in her car.

Music started playing and Shizuru wondered where it was coming from, then realized that her cell phone was ringing. It was her mom. "Hello, mom?" Shizuru answered. "Hi Shizuru, are you okay darling? Your father is worried about you", her mother replied exasperated. A giggle. "Yes mother, please tell father I am in my dorm room and just finished unpacking", Shizuru responded.

Kato Fujino is always worrying about his little girl ever since she was little. He was always overprotective of her since he knew she was bullied about her looks. Kato would do anything for Shizuru. And everyone knew that she had him wrapped around her finger.

As for her mother, Atsuko Viola, knew her daughter was strong and had to learn how to defend herself. She trusted Shizuru and let her do anything she wanted, but was always there to protect her baby in times of need. When she found out Shizuru wanted to change her last name to Viola, she was ecstatic, but Kato on the other hand was none so happy.

They did actually let her change it when she graduated high school, because her reasoning was that she wanted to start over. Shizuru didn't want her past to haunt her future, and as a Viola no one would recognize her. Also, Viola is a far more elegant last name for a designer than Fujino, or so she felt.

"He says for you to keep your pepper spray with you at all times, in case a pervert tries to touch you", Atsuko sighed. "Yes mother, please tell him I have it with me and to stop worrying", Shizuru said.

"Okay dear, you enjoy the rest of your summer and call us sometime when you are not busy", her mother said cheerfully. "I will mother, and I will try to visit often if I can", Shizuru replied and then said her goodbyes.

 _Father is so silly, always worrying like an old granny. He will surely get wrinkles from all the worry lines he's developed. Mother needs to keep him busy so he doesn't call me every day and bother me during my studies._

The turning of the front door to the dorm room knocked Shizuru out of her thoughts. She was excited, but more nervous than anything to meet her new roommate. The door opened and revealed a stack of moving boxes that were headed towards her. She panicked and started backing up, wondering why boxes were attacking her. They suddenly dropped and she noticed a person standing up after putting the boxes down.

It was a tall blue haired woman with the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen. As Shizuru started at the woman, the said person began speaking to her. "Hi I'm Natsuki, you must be my roommate", the woman named Natsuki said.

Shizuru started at the hand before her and then looked at the stranger and recalled something. She walked up to the woman in front of her "Senpai? Natsuki Senpai? Is that you?" The women then stared at Shizuru "….do I know you?"

 **A/N** : Hello everyone, as you can I have started another story even though I haven't finished my others. For that, I apologize and I hope you enjoy reading this one as much as the others. Let me know your thoughts, all opinions are welcomed!

 **~DancingFireStar**


End file.
